Ant Jones
Anthony "Ant" Jones is a student at Grange Hill in 1986, played by Ricky Simmonds. He made his first appearance in episode 1 of series 9 and made his final appearance in episode 24 of series 10. Ant is the son of Mr Jones and Mrs Jones. Ant's friends are Danny Kendall, Laura Reagan, Julia Glover, Louise Webb, Freddie Mainwaring, Fay Lucas, Roland Browning, Julie Marchant, Calley Donnington, Trevor Cleaver, Ronnie Birtles, Robbie Wright, Gonch Gardner, Helen Kelly, Hollo Holloway, Georgina Hayes and Ziggy Greaves. His relationships include Georgina and his crushes include Ronnie. Character History 'Series 9 (1986)' Second year students, Trevor Cleaver and Vince Savage throw Ant's bag on the statue after mistaking it for Ziggy Greaves. Ant got off to a bad start with his new form tutor, Mr Bronson, after arriving late to tutorial. Mr Bronson issued detention, but Ant told him he wouldn't do it and was sent to Miss Partridge. Mr Baxter talks with Ant about the upcoming swimming match and Ant is in a good mood. In the rush, Mr Baxter sends Ant to the gym, however Miss Partridge says he should be in the hall. Ant is late for registration and tells Mr Bronson that he was sent to the gym by Mr Baxter, but Mr Bronson doesn't believe him and Ant has to write an essay on punctuality. Second Year Ronnie Birtles has a crush on Ant and hopes that he will ask her to dance at the school disco. Ronnie's hopes are built when he heads over in her direction, but she is upset when he asks Georgina Hayes to dance. Ant comforted Georgina Hayes when she was caught up in Imelda's trouble and Mr Bronson approached him and he jumped to conclusions, leading to another flare up between Ant and Mr Bronson. Mr Bronson took Ant to Mrs McClusky after he tripped, but Mr Bronson accused Ant of assault. Ant refused to apologise, but Mrs McClusky gave him until the end of the following day to apologise. Ant was adamant he wouldn't do it, but Danny Kendall persuaded him to apologise, even if he didn't mean it. Julia Glover and Laura Reagan try to persuade Ant to ask his father, who works as a solicitor, to help trace Louise and Cheryl Webb's mother as she and her siblings are in care. Ant refuses as he and his dad aren't getting on. Miss Partridge, who has been helping with the Webb's, persuades Ant as the girls and their brothers are on their own. At home, Ant's dad asked Laura, Louise and Julia about Mr Bronson and Ant, who back up Ant's version of events. Things seem to go well between Ant and his parents, but Ant discovers that Mr Baxter rang his parents about him refusing to swim. Ant's feud with Mr Bronson reaches breaking point when his options were rejected and fellow classmate Julia went to Mr Bronson with the exact same options and came away with the impression they had been passed. Ant then ran away and he was hiding in an abandoned house, but he was spotted by Robbie Wright and Ziggy Greaves. Ant's father went to the school and insisted he wanted Ant in another form. However, Mrs McClusky said Ant would still come into contact with Mr Bronson and Mr Jones decided he would move him to St Joseph's. At the fun run, Georgina tries to persuade Ant to stay at Grange Hill, but it's too late as it's all been arranged. Mr Bronson has a final few words with Ant at the fun run. 'Series 10 (1987)' Ant has left Grange Hill now to attend St Joseph's. He finds himself divided between his friends and Georgina at Grange Hill and classmates at St Joseph's. During the football match between Grange Hill and St Joseph's, both teams are annoyed with Ant as his friends believe Ant is giving the ball to Grange Hill delibrately. Later in the game, Ant tackles Ziggy, which leads to Ziggy being taken to hospital. After the incident, Ant sneaks into Grange Hill to see if Ziggy is OK, but is given a frosty reception from pupils including Freddie Mainwaring and Robbie Wright. Ant is last seen at the end of term party, waiting outside and clearly upset before walking away. Appearances Gallery Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Jones Family (Series 9) Category:Pupils Category:Characters